Hello, Stranger!
by GwendyMary
Summary: CHAPTER 3 OUT! "SAY HELLO TO THE PAST"/'Kenapa harus terikat pada sesuatu kalau dirinya bisa bebas menentukan sendiri apa yang ia ingin lakukan' Setidaknya itu adalah pemikiran seorang Akasuna Sasori, seorang pemuda kaku yang kelewat ambisius. Tepat sebelum seorang gadis pink tak dikenal berada di rumahnya di suatu pagi./"...aku calon istrimu."/SASOSAKUSASU/RnR If You Mind!
1. P R O L O G

**Hello, Stranger**

**by GwendyMary**

**with Sasori x Sakura**

**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: Sulit dimengerti, Alur acak, AU, Update ngaco, etc.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG<strong>

**.**

**.**

_"Hello" is the most powerful word against loneliness_

Akasuna Sasori adalah seorang pemuda kaku yang kelewat berlebihan dalam merencanakan sesuatu. Percaya atau tidak, ia telat menyusun semua rencana hidupnya dalam satu buah buku tebal berwarna hitam. Jadi direktur di umur 27 tahun, kenaikan gaji seminggu sebelumnya, menyumbang kepada organisasi perlindungan hewan dunia atau lebih dikenal sebagai WWF karena kecintaannya terhadap hewan, pergi berlibur ke Thailand tepat sebelum hari ulang tahunnya, melunasi kredit mobil dalam waktu singkat, sampai pensiun pada umur 50 tahun dan hidup bahagia di rumahnya yang jauh dari keramaian.

Semuanya telah diatur dan disusun dengan begitu rapih olehnya, kecuali satu hal, menikah. Terakhir kali ia memikirkan soal menikah adalah pada hari kematian Ibunya, 2 tahun yang lalu. Almarhumah Ibunya memang sudah sering mendesaknya untuk menikah secepatnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namun bagi Sasori sendiri, menikah berarti memperlambat gerakan kehidupannya. Menikah berarti terikat dan bertanggung jawab pada sesuatu, hal yang paling ia hindari dari segala-galanya. Untuk apa mengikat diri sendiri kalau ia bisa bebas menentukan sendiri apa yang ia ingin lakukan?

Maka pagi itu di hari liburnya, bagaikan terkena sambaran petir di siang bolong, pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu sama sekali tak bisa menahan ekspresi terkejutnya ketika ia menemukan seorang gadis yang tengah memasak di dapur rumahnya. Lucu sekali, karena ia sama sekali tak ingat pernah menyewa seorang pembantu di rumahnya dikarenakan ia tak terlalu suka ada orang asing bersileweran di dalam rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" tanya Sasori segera, membuat gadis itu sedikit berjengit kaget.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah senyuman terulas di wajah cantiknya, "Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya." ucapnya singkat, benar-benar mengacuhkan pertanyaan milik Sasori tadi.

Selagi gadis itu meletakkan 2 piring yang masing-masing berisi 2 telur mata sapi beserta beberapa daging asap, Sasori memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Postur gadis itu tidak terlalu tinggi, mungkin sekitrar bahunya. Surai merah muda halus miliknya dipotong pendek seleher dan dimodel bob acak. Tak ada yang menarik dari dirinya, kecuali kalau rambut pink dengan warna mencolok itu bisa dikatakan menarik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di **rumahku**, nona?" Kali ini Sasori mengulang pertanyaannya dengan penuh penekanan pada suaranya.

Gadis pink itu segera menoleh, menatap Sasori yang berekspresi dingin dengan kedua bola mata Emerald besar polosnya. Bola matanya bersinar jenaka. "Maaf, maaf. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura..."

"Aku tak perlu tahu namamu."

"...aku berumur 23 tahun, bekerja di Rumah Sakit Internasional Tokyo..."

"Oh Tuhan, _skip_ saja perkenalannya!"

"...aku lulusan dari Tokyo University, dan aku datang kesini sebagai..."

"Keluarlah sebelum aku menelepon polisi!"

"...calon istrimu."

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Hai, aku ngebuat fic baru lagi nih HEUHEU. Semoga kalian suka, dan kalau prolog ini disambut positif sama orang-orang, bakalan aku lanjutin. Buat La La Love, kayaknya bakalan aku akhirin sampai chapter 5. _Well, i hope you guys enjoy it_! _Over and out_!**


	2. Chapter 1: HARUNO SAKURA

**Hello, Stranger**

**by GwendyMary**

**with Sasori x Sakura**

**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: Sulit dimengerti, Alur acak, AU, Update ngaco, etc.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: HARUNO SAKURA<strong>

**.**

**.**

_"There will be dozens of people who will take you breath away, but the one who reminds you to breath is the one you should keep." __  
><em>

Akasuna Sasori nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak jikalau ia ingat di rumah ini ada orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Calon istrinya? Jangan bercanda! Berniat untuk menikah saja bahkan tidak terpikirkan olehnya! Dibangunkan di pagi hari libur hanya untuk mengurus orang sinting yang tiba-tiba nyasar ke dalam rumahnya mungkin merupakan salah satu pagi paling berkesan dan takkan pernah bisa dilupakan olehnya. Iris Hazelnutnya berkilau mengejek kepada seorang gadis berambut gulali kapas yang kini berdiri menantang di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa perempuan sinting ini membobol masuk ke rumahnya?

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, nona. Jadi sebaiknya anda segera pergi dari rumah ini sebelum saya sempat memanggil polisi." ucap Sasori lamat-lamat, berharap gadis itu akan menurut dan segera pergi meninggalkannya untuk bisa menikmati hari liburnya.

Tetapi gadis itu sama sekali tak bergerak. Bola mata Emeraldnya menyipit tajam, mungkin merasa tersinggung atas perkataan Sasori tadi. _Hell_, Haruno Sakura sudah berusaha jauh hari untuk mencari rumah ini dan sekarang setelah semua upaya baiknya memasakkan sarapan untuk Katanya-Calon-Suaminya-Yang-Menyebalkan-Ugh, inikah balasannya?

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Sungguh, ini rumahku juga dan kau harus percaya. Coba saja hubungi Chiyo _baa-san_ kalau tak percaya!" Alih-alih menunggu Sasori untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya yang entah berada dimana, jemari-jemari ramping milik Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel sembari memencet-mencet beberapa tombolnya. Ia mendekatkan ponsel itu ke arah kupingnya, menggigit-gigit jari mengutuk nada tunggu yang terdengar begitu lama sekali. Butuh waktu nyaris 1 menit sebelum sebuah suara parau khas nenek-nenek menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Sakura-_chan_. Ada apa menelepon pagi-pagi? Apakah kau sudah sampai di rumah milik Sasori dan kau juga?" Suara yang jelas dihafal Sasori itu terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah setelah Sakura mengaktifkan tombol 'speaker'.

Sasori mengernyit, tampak tak suka dengan kebenaran gila yang diceritakan Sakura tadi. Di hadapannya, sosok Haruno Sakura sepertinya tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan kepadanya. "Aku sudah sampai, _baa-san_. Hanya saja Sasori sama sekali tak percaya." ucapnya dengan penuh nada memelas, membuat Sasori bergidik sebal.

"Oh, benarkah Sayangku? Katakan padanya kalau aku sudah menyetujuinya sejak lama. Pemuda itu memang kaku sekali kepada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya."

"Aku bisa memakluminya, _baa-san_. Aku sedikit kebingungan harus menaruh barang-barangku dimana. Kamar tidur disini kan hanya satu."

"Tentu saja kau bisa tidur dengan Sasori! Aku percaya dia takkan melakukan hal aneh-aneh sebelum tanggal pernikahan kalian nanti ditetapkan. Kalau ia memaksamu untuk tidur di luar, akan kuhajar dia. Berani benar menyuruh seorang gadis tidur diluar dengan hawa sedingin ini."

Sakura tertawa kecil, sambil berusaha menenangkan Chiyo _baa_-_san_ yang sepertinya sudah siap mengomel kapan saja seakan-akan cucunya itu berada tepat di hadapannya. Sementara itu, Sasori mengacak rambutnya kesal. Demi Tuhan, baru saja kenal dan perempuan ini sudah setuju saja disuruh tidur bersamanya! Siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau ia masih..., ah sudahlah, Sasori tak ingin memikirkannya.

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura tampak masih asyik mengobrol ria via ponsel bersama neneknya. Sementara itu, Sasori pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat kopinya yang sempat tertunda tadi akibat kehadiran Sakura. Ia meraih salah satu gelas favoritnya-gelas bergambar Star Wars-dan mulai membuat kopi.

Aroma kopi hitam kesukaannya itu menguar jelas, memasuki indera penciumannya dan serta merta ia merasa jauh lebih rileks daripada sebelumnya. Perjodohan, Sakura, dan beberapa masalah lain di kantornya sepertinya memang berniat untuk membunuhnya secara perlahan. Sesekali, iris _hazel_ miliknya melirik ke arah Sakura lewat ekor matanya, memperhatikan dengan cermat bagaimana gadis itu bertingkah.

Sasori tak pernah tahu kalau di dunia ini ada orang berambut _pink_ seperti Sakura. Kulit halusnya berwarna putih, seputih susu yang kerap kali dipaksakan oleh Ibunya untuk ia minum saat ia masih berumur 10 tahunan. Bulu matanya lentik, dan ukuran tingginya pas sekali memang kalau disandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi melebihi semua itu, yang paling Sasori sukai semenjak pertama kali bertemu adalah bola matanya. Bola mata cerah, secerah batu giok yang diterpa sinar mentari. Bola mata itu begitu 'hidup', seolah-olah alam semesta sendiri menempatkan jiwa kehidupannya disitu.

"Lebih baik kau bantu aku untuk membawa koper-koper ini daripada memandangku sebegitu lamanya." Suara Sakura yang tiba-tiba, menyadarkan Sasori dari lamunannya. Laki-laki berumur 25 tahunan itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, berpura-pura memfokuskan diri pada cangkir kopinya yang sudah tak terlalu panas lagi akibat ditinggal melamun.

Dalam hati, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasori secara ogah-ogahan, mulai membawa koper besar milik Sakura satu-persatu ke kamarnya. Kamarnya sendiri sebenarnya memang luas, dan terlalu luas untuk dihuninya sendiri. Tapi itu jelas bukan alasan untuk dirinya memperbolehkan orang lain masuk. Sejauh ini hanya Sakura yang berhasil masuk ke kamarnya.

Gadis musim semi itu mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dengan suara pelan yang sopan, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai berberes-beres.

* * *

><p><em>"Love do funny things to people."<em>

* * *

><p>"Kau terlihat buruk sekali, <em>dude<em>. Ayolah, _cheer up_! Pernikahanku tinggal menghitung hari dan aku bersumpah demi dewa Jashin yang agung untuk tak mengundangmu bila kau masih bermuka masam seperti itu." Hidan menepuk-nepuk penuh canda punggung milik Sasori, sementara yang diajak bicara hanya menghela nafasnya lamat-lamat. Sore ini, kedua sahabat itu memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk sebentar di kafe dekat kantor mereka akibat Sasori yang seketika mogok pulang. Lagu _jazz_ yang mengalun di _speaker_ kafe itu tampaknya tak membantu mood Sasori untuk membaik.

Sejam yang lalu ia yakin kalau ia sungguh-sungguh senang saat Boss nya mengumumkan untuk pulang cepat hari ini dikarenakan besok adalah ulang tahun perusahaan yang ke-12. Namun mengingat di rumahnya ada Sakura yang mungkin saja menunggunya pulang, membuat perutnya bergejolak tak nyaman. Ia jelas tak biasa ditunggui pulang setelah kematian Ibunya. Terlebih lagi kali ini ia ditunggui oleh seorang gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya seminggu yang lalu.

Bola mata _hazel_nya melirik ke arah Hidan, sahabatnya sejak SMA yang sekarang merangkap sebagai teman sekantornya. Laki-laki yang selalu mengelu-elukan dewa Jashin itu tampak bahagia sekali setiap kali ia membicarakan soal calon isterinya. Diam-diam, Sasori sebenarnya cukup salut kepada calon isteri Hidan. Siapapun perempuan itu, ia jelas bisa merubah sosok Hidan yang kacau balau dan brengsek menjadi sosok yang diidam-idamkan para perempuan sekarang.

Sasori ingat jelas 2 bulan yang lalu saat ia dan beberapa kolega lain mengajak laki-laki itu untuk minum-minum di suatu bar kesukaannya, Hidan hanya menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman kalemnya sembari berkata dengan suara yang tak kalah kalem, "Calon isteriku tak akan senang kalau tahu aku minum-minum. Membuatnya tak senang jelas bukan hal yang aku inginkan."

_Hell_! Kalau saja ia tak sedang bersama dengan para kolega yang lain, Sasori yakin ia akan langsung menerjang Hidan sambil berteriak "Sadarlah, brengsek! Sejak kapan jiwa setanmu menghilang! Kembalikan Hidan yang bejat dulu!" Tapi Sasori tak melakukan itu pada akhirnya, meski ia sangat kepingin.

"Hei Hidan," panggil Sasori tiba-tiba, membuat Hidan yang tengah menyesap kopinya menoleh ke arahnya. Cukup dengan satu pandangan itu, dan Sasori tahu kalau Hidan secara tak langsung menyuruhnya untuk bercerita.

Maka pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu berpikir keras, mencari-cari kira-kira darimana ia harus memulai semua cerita rumitnya. Tetapi ketika ia membuka mulutnya, semua cerita itu dengan lancar terucap dari bibirnya. Ia menceritakan segalanya ke Hidan, mulai dari bagaimana ia berpikir untuk tidak menikah, bagaimana ia bertemu dengan sosok Haruno Sakura, dan bagaimana ia belum bisa merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Seperti yang selama ini Sasori sukai, Hidan mendengarkannya tanpa menyela. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar serius mendengarkan, selalu, sejak mereka bersahabat dari SMA. Tak peduli seberapa bejatnya Hidan dan dirinya dahulu, sampai kini mereka mulai berubah menjadi orang-orang yang benar. Atau setidaknya Hidan lah yang menjadi orang yang benar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasori ambigu di akhir-akhir ceritanya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Hidan menimpali dengan wajah bingung. 11 tahun lamanya ia bersahabat dengan Sasori, dan ia masih sama sekali tak pernah mengerti dengan kebiasaan laki-laki itu yang sering bertanya tidak jelas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui kalau perempuan yang akan kau nikahi, bukanlah orang yang salah?"

Hidan termenung sesaat, agaknya bingung dengan pertanyaan yang Sasori lontarkan barusan. Dari sekian ribu pertanyaan yang ia kira akan laki-laki itu tanyakan, ia tak menyangka kalau hanya pertanyaan itu yang bisa ia keluarkan dari otak besar miliknya.

"Aku tak pernah tahu." jawab Hidan singkat seraya mengendikkan bahu. Ia menyesap kopinya perlahan, menatap jenaka sepasang iris Hazel di hadapannya yang diseliputi kebingungan serta keresahan. "Yang aku tahu dan aku yakini adalah, aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Tak peduli seberapa banyak kerat bir yang harus aku lewatkan, ataupun puluhan wanita cantik lainnya. Aku hanya ingin dia. Dan hanya itulah yang kau butuhkan untuk bisa memutuskan."

Di hadapannya, sekali lagi seorang Akasuna Sasori kembali berpikir keras. Apakah ia ingin bersama Sakura selamanya? Apakah ia rela meninggalkan bir-bir kesayangannya jikalau perempuan _pink_ itu tak suka melihat ia minum-minum? Apakah ia rela melewatkan semua wanita cantik yang silih berganti lewat di depannya hanya untuk seorang Haruno Sakura? Apakah ia rela menahan semua mimpinya yang sudah ia tata jelas di dalam buku sampul hitam miliknya? Ia jelas belum menginginkan itu untuk sekarang.

"Pulanglah, kawan. Setidaknya meskipun kau tak mau melakukannya, mengetahui bahwa ia menunggumu di rumah dan membiarkannya tetap sesuatu yang buruk." Hidan tersenyum, berusaha membujuk kawannya itu.

Lalu dengan berat hati, Sasori melangkahkan kakinya keluar kafe. Masih dengan pikiran berat berisi banyak pertanyaan lain yang belum terjawab.

.

.

"_Tadaima_." ucap Sasori tak bersemangat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, diikuti oleh suara derap kaki yang terburu-buru, muncul sosok Haruno Sakura dengan celemek bergambar apel dan sebuah spatula di tangan kanannya. Ia tersenyum lebar seraya berkata, "_Okaerinasai_! Kukira kau lembur hari ini."

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasori terlihat buru-buru melepaskan sepatunya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum masam ke arah Sakura.

"Apakah ada masalah?" Sakura bertanya dengan hati-hati. Diletakkannya spatula dan celemeknya, sebelum akhirnya kedua tangannya dengan sigap melepaskan mantel cokelat yang Sasori kenakan dan menaruhnya dengan rapih di rak mantel. Bola mata gioknya tak henti-henti menatap wajah Sasori, berusaha meredam keinginannya sendiri untuk menuntut jawaban ketika melihat wajah lelah milik calon suaminya.

Maka ia tak bertanya-tanya lagi, meskipun sejujurnya ia kepingin sekali tahu. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah meninggalkan Sasori yang terduduk lesu di sofa, memulai kembali kegiatan memasaknya yang sempat tertunda oleh kepulangan Sasori. Sementara itu, Sasori yang tengah duduk di sofa merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia bersikap layaknya orang brengsek tadi dengan mendiamkan Sakura, padahal jelas-jelas perempuan itu sudah baik sekali mau melepaskan mantelnya dan membuatkannya makan malam yang layak.

"Sakura," Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Sasori sudah terlanjur berdiri sembari menatap sosok _pink_ yang kini menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya ketika merasa namanya dipanggil.

Sial, ia bahkan lupa kalimat apa yang hendak ia ucapkan tadi. Laki-laki berambut merah _maroon_ itu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, gugup. Ia yakin ia kelihatan tolol klimaks saat ini. Hanya mematung di hadapan calon isterinya sendiri. Ah, sejak kapan dirinya bisa menjadi setolol ini?

"Masuklah ke kamar. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi. Hujan pasti membuatmu kedinginan sampai seterpaku itu." Seulas senyuman terpatri di wajah cantik Sakura. Tampaknya perempuan itu menyadari kegugupan serta kebingungan Sasori. Ia tertawa kecil sebentar sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang masih terpaku. Kali ini dengan perasaan hangat yang menjalar di setiap senti tubuhnya.

* * *

><p><em>"And that's the most wonderful feeling in the world, to have someone you love, fall in love with over and over again."<em>

* * *

><p>Bulan telah menggantung tengah langit malam yang hitam pekat ketika pada akhirnya Sasori dan Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar tidur. Sasori merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur, merasakan kenyamanan yang tak terhingga saat sendi-sendi pegalnya bersentuhan langsung dengan empuknya kasur kesayangannya. Ia masih sempat menoleh ke arah Sakura, yang tampaknya sedang sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas pasien di tangan kanannya beserta bulpen di terselip di telinganya.<p>

"Apakah kau selalu sekeras itu saat bekerja?" tanya Sasori, memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya tercipta diantara mereka.

Sakura memijat rongga hidungnya perlahan yang terasa pegal karena ditenggeri oleh sebuah kacamata berlensa, sebelum menoleh ke sosok yang baru saja bertanya. Ia tersenyum, seperti apa yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali melihat Sasori. "Aku harus mengurus ini semua sekarang juga kalau ingin melihat wajah bahagia mereka ketika keluar dari rumah sakit secepatnya."

"Tapi kau sudah bekerja begitu keras tadi di rumah sakit." Sasori memandang perempuan yang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Seperti apa yang sudah ia lakukan hari ini ketika Sakura bertanya saat ia baru pulang tadi, Sakura tak menjawab pernyataannya. Perempuan itu kembali menyibukkan dirinya dalam kalimat-kalimat yang Sasori sama sekali tak mengerti. Sesekali jemari-jemari rampingnya menulis beberapa kalimat di secarik kertas lain, lalu ia akan menggumamkan hal-hal berbau medis. Sesuatu yang jelas jauh sekali dari gapaian seorang Akasuna Sasori.

Haruno Sakura sudah yakin sepenuhnya kalau calon suaminya itu telah tertidur pulas setelah ia nyaris sejam berkutat dengan berkas-berkas pasiennya, ketika sebuah tangan yang jauh lebih besar darinya menggenggam pergelangan tangannya untuk menghentikan kegiatannya menulis. Didapatinya wajah milik Sasori yang sudah terlihat jengkel bercampur ngantuk di sisinya.

"Kau sudah cukup bekerja keras hari ini. Sekarang, tidur. Itu perintah, Sakura."

Kilau kekejutan terpapar jelas dari kedua mata Sakura. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau laki-laki itu belum tidur. Dan barusan Sasori jelas menyebutkan namanya, yang mana tak pernah dilakukannya selama mereka mengenal dari seminggu yang lalu. Melihat ketegasan gaya berbicara milik laki-laki bersurai merah _maroon_ itu mau tak mau membuat nyali Sakura ciut untuk melanjutkan kembali dokumennya. Ia akhirnya memadamkan lampu tidurnya dan mulai bergelung di dalam selimut, masih sambil menatap sosok disampingnya yang nyaris tertidur kalau saja ia tak begitu banyak bergerak.

"Maaf membangunkanmu," ucapnya pelan. Ia menyentuh punggung tangan milik Sasori dan berucap pelan, begitu pelannya sampai Sasori mungkin tak akan mendengarnya.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Sasori-_kun_."

"..."

"..."

"Hn, _oyasuminasi_, **Haruno Sakura**."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p><em>"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so i love you because i know no other way than this: where i does not exist, nor you, so close that your hand on my chest is my hand, so close that your eyes close as i fall asleep" -Sonet XVII, Pablo Neruda<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Akhirnya selesai juga! Udah greget banget sebenernya pengen nulis fic ini karena ide lagi deres-deresnya kayak kawanan ikan salmon di sungai Amerika, tapi apalah daya, UAS menahan semua bait kalimat yang udah saya susun dengan penuh cinta. Mohon maaf ya kalo masih ada yang belom puas, tapi tinggalin kritik atau saran aja di review box biar bisa saya introspeksi ulang salahnya dimana. **

**Maaf juga ya kalo chapter ini terasa lambat, kayak chapter terakhir La La Love yang saya publish. Nggak tau kenapa deh, saya jadi lambat gini alurnya. Niatnya biar readers mahamin gitu lho soal konsep Cinta-Butuh-Proses, eh gagal jadi ujungnya begini. Tapi yha udah maafin aja yha. Semoga chapter kedepannya ngga lambat lagi.**

**Hehehe jangan lupa review ya!**

**HEY I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAZY**

**BUT HERE'S MY FICTION, SO REVIEW MAYBE? ;P**


	3. Chapter 2: SASUKE AND NARUTO

**Hello, Stranger**

**by GwendyMary**

**with SasoSaku, SasuSaku**

**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: Sulit dimengerti, Alur acak, AU, Update ngaco, etc.**

**Special thanks to _siskap906_, , _Luca Marvell_, _Mrs Sasori_, _Yassir_, _Calpa_, _Sherry Hoshie Kanada_, _Mina Jasmine_, _hinatasakura_, _Philaniachen_, _Asteria_ _Ouranos_, _Nakamura Hikari_, _allsundayjaegerjaquez_, _eun88_**

**THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: SASUKE AND NARUTO<strong>

**.**

**.**

_From this day, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home._

Pesta pernikahan yang digelar di sebuah _ballroom_ hotel ternama di Jepang itu tampak meriah dengan ratusan bunga lily putih di sekeliling ruangannya. Pasangan pengantin yang Sasori sangat kenal mempelai prianya itu terlihat tengah tersenyum lebar di kejauhan. Sasori pernah sekali-dua kali bertemu dengan perempuan yang kini dengan resmi mengganti nama belakangnya menjadi nama belakang Hidan, tetapi ia tak tahu kalau perempuan galak yang selalu mengatur Hidan untuk tidak banyak minum itu bisa terlihat cukup cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin berwarna kuning nila. Ah, mereka terlihat sangat serasi sekaligus bahagia.

Ia melirik ke arah Haruno Sakura, perempuan yang kemungkinan akan memakai gaun seperti itu juga nanti di hari pernikahan mereka yang entah cukup sulit juga membayangkannya, mengingat penampilan kucel Sakura ketika sehabis membersihkan gudang kemarin dengan wajah penuh peluh. Apakah ia akan sebahagia Hidan nantinya saat menggenggam tangan Sakura di dalam upacara suci ini? Entahlah, ia sendiri masih tak tahu.

"Apakah pesta pernikahan kita nanti akan seperti ini?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, menyadari kalau ada sepasang bola mata hazel sedang menatapnya intens. Tangan kanannya bergelayut di lengan kiri Sasori dan ditambah pemuda itu yang menatapnya intens entah karena apa berhasil membuat sedikit semburah merah muncul di pipi mulus milik Sakura. _Ngapain sih, pakai acara ngeliatin segala _batinnya.

Sasori tak menjawab. Otaknya macet ketika Sakura menanyakan itu. Di satu sisi ia jelas cukup ingin menolak perjodohan konyol milik neneknya. Oh, ayolah! Dia masih muda, masih punya segudang rencana di dalam buku hitam miliknya, masih punya banyak keinginan yang belum terpenuhi, dan masih banyak tempat yang ingin ia datangi. **Sendiri**. Tanpa siapapun. Namun beberapa hari ini ia tak bisa pula memungkiri kalau ia cukup merasa nyaman akan kehadiran Sakura. Pulang kantor dengan makanan hangat tersedia di meja dan seseorang yang menunggunya. Sakura, dengan sejuta senyumannya yang selalu membuat Sasori bertanya-tanya, dengan gelak tawanya yang menyenangkan, dengan omelan galaknya setiap kali ia susah dibangunkan, dan dengan setiap sentuhan kecilnya setiap kali ia tengah berpura-pura tertidur.

Pada akhirnya karena merasa harus menjawab pertanyaan gadis berambut tak lazim di sampingnya, Sasori hanya mengangguk kaku. Sementara yang dijawab pertanyaannya, tersenyum sedih. Sakura jelas tak menginginkan pernikahan seperti ini, apalagi menikah dengan seseorang yang kemungkinan besar tak akan pernah bisa mencintainya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia melepaskan gandengannya kepada Sasori, lalu berlari keluar mencari udara akibat ruangan yang seketika terasa pengap baginya. Ia ingin keluar, karena matanya mulai terasa panas.

Namun, di detik ia ingin melepaskan gandengan Sasori, sebuah suara yang jelas ia sangat kenal siapa pemiliknya, memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Sakura! Hei, Haruno Sakura!" Sakura buru-buru menoleh, mencari-cari kejelasan apakah itu hanya halusinasinya saja. _Tidak mungkin, _batinnya tak percaya. Dan ketika akhirnya pandangan matanya bersirobok dengan sepasang mata onyx kelam yang memancarkan keramahan, air matanya tiba-tiba terasa mengalir begitu saja, bersamaan dengan luapan perasaan rindu yang membuat sesak dadanya.

"Itachi-_nii_..."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya melepaskan gandengan Sasori lalu berlari ke arah sosok yang merupakan bagian dari masa lalunya itu. Dalam hati, Sakura bersyukur ia memilih sebuah gaun pendek berenda berwarna _soft_ _pink _untuk dikenakannya malam ini. Kakinya tak akan mungkin bisa berlari secepat ini kalau ia memakai gaun panjang yang tadi sempat ia pikir untuk pakai. Sakura menerjang Itachi, memeluk laki-laki yang berumur 4 tahun lebih tua darinya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan tatapan bingung milik Sasori, ah—ia bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan tatapan aneh yang diberikan para tamu kepada dirinya dan Itachi. Karena ia rindu, karena ia rasanya ingin kembali menangis di pelukan laki-laki itu seperti apa yang pernah ia lakukan 3 tahun yang lalu, karena ia kembali mengingat bagaimana perlakuan takdir yang semena-mena kepada hatinya.

Setelah melepas pelukan rindunya, Itachi tersenyum lembut, "Wah, wah. Ternyata sudah jadi cantik benar mantan calon adik ipar yang selalu aku dambakan ini." Ia mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura pelan, sedikit merasa sendu.

"Bagaimana keadaan... Sasuke-_kun_?" Rasanya seperti ada ribuan pisau yang menyayat hatinya tatkala sebuah nama sakral itu diucapkan oleh Sakura. Emeraldnya kini masih berkaca-kaca, berusaha menghalau air mata untuk membasahi kedua pipinya lagi.

Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat kesayangannya yang begitu sempurna di mata semua orang, seketika menjadi lumpuh ketika pulang bertugas dari Pasukan Perdamaian milik PBB. Tetapi jelas nasibnya itu jauh lebih beruntung dibandingkan dengan sahabatnya yang satu lagi, Uzumaki Naruto yang kini hanya tinggal nama. Yang nisannya selalu menjadi tempat Sakura mengadu kalau ada hal-hal buruk di kehidupannya yang tak sempurna lagi, tempat Sakura menceritakan bagaimana perlakuan Sasuke yang berubah darinya. Si bungsu Uchiha itu sekarang tak ingin lagi bertemu dengan siapa-siapa, mungkin merasa terlalu bersalah karena dirinya tak sempat menolong sahabat kuning berisiknya itu di medan perang.

Dan secara tak langsung hal itu justru ikut membunuh Sakura juga. Perasaan milik gadis itu layu, bersamaan dengan terkuburnya Naruto dan matinya semangat hidup Sasuke.

.

.

Ingatannya masih terasa segar tentang kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, yang mungkin menjadi titik balik perubahan seluruh hidupnya. Ia masih berkuliah di Tokyo University saat itu, dan hendak pulang ke rumah dengan segudang tugas dari dosennya ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Hari itu hujan deras, dan suara Itachi yang pelan dilatar belakangi isakan orang-orang sama sekali tak membantunya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ia berkali-kali berteriak di depan ponselnya, memaki hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Itachi menghubunginya membuat seluruh perasaan tak enak milik Sakura sejak pagi tadi berkumpul menjadi satu, menciptakan sensasi ketakutan yang membuat lututnya lemas.

Samar-samar dalam suara hujan dan tangisan, Sakura yakin kalau ia barusan menangkap satu kata. Hanya itu, satu kata yang menjadi pemicunya segera berlari menembus hujan ke arah Rumah Sakit Internasional Tokyo yang selalu menjadi rumah sakut tetap bagi para keluarga Uchiha. Naruto yang sebatang kara pasti juga langsung diurus oleh keluarga Uchiha. Sakura tak peduli lagi akan hujan yang jelas-jelas membuat seluruh tubuhnya menggigil. Tak dipedulikannya lagi city car miliknya yang terparkir rapih di parkiran kampus, ataupun berkas-berkas tugasnya yang kini telah menjadi bubur kertas di genggamannya. Otaknya macet dan cuma tertuju pada satu hal yang ia dengar dari Itachi tadi tepat sebelum ia mematikan sambungan, "Sasuke..., Naruto."

Nafasnya masih terengah-engah ketika pada akhirnya ia telah memasuki lobi rumah sakit. Beberapa suster menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit aneh, namun segera memakluminya. Mereka sudah sering melihat ekspresi kebingungan dan keresahan para pengunjung. Tetapi fokus Sakura bukan ke arah mereka, melainkan ke arah sosok yang tampak begitu mirip dengan Sasuke yang berjarak 2 meter di hadapannya.

Sungguh, disaat itu juga Sakura berharap bahwa Uchiha Itachi bisa tersenyum kepadanya. Mengucapkan kalimat yang bisa menenangkan hatinya, "Sasuke dan Naruto pasti baik-baik saja." seperti biasanya. Tetapi kalimat itu tak kunjung keluar dari bibir si sulung Uchiha. Laki-laki itu merengkuhnya pelan, berusaha menyalurkan semua ketegarannya pada tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Maaf, Sakura..." Hanya itu. Hanya itu yang Itachi ucapkan lalu dalam sepersekian detik, Sakura rasanya bisa mendengar suara remukan hatinya yang diremuk paksa dengan begitu hebat. Ia menangis kencang, memeluk Itachi dengan kedua tangan kurusnya begitu erat sampai ia yakin Itachi pasti merasa sesak.

Baru beberapa jam kemudian, saat tangisannya sudah tak terlalu hebat seperti tadi dan otaknya mulai bisa berpikir jernih, Itachi menceritakan segalanya. Sasuke dan Naruto yang tergabung dalam satu tim, bom mendadak di wilayah Iran, tertembak, Naruto yang menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di hadapan sahabat _raven_nya, dan Sasuke yang kehilangan kemampuan berjalannya akibat peluru yang mengenai sistem saraf berjalannya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menangis. Kali ini untuk senyuman Naruto yang terasa pudar di ingatannya, untuk kalimat jutek Sasuke yang selalu memiliki makna di baliknya, dan terakhir, untuk dirinya yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Demi Tuhan, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak cukup kuat untuk menghalangi niatan kedua sahabatnya itu untuk ikut sebagai Pasukan Perdamaian. Ia setiap hari selalu mengeluh soal tugas-tugas beratnya, sementara kedua sahabatnya itu jelas selalu berjuang melawan malaikat maut yang siap menghampiri kapan saja.

"Ak—aku harus menemui Sasuke. Itachi-_nii_, aku ingin bertemu Sasuke sekarang juga!" Sakura menjerit tertahan sembari meremas-remas rok hitamnya yang tak berbentuk indah lagi karenanya. Sementara itu Itachi yang berada di sampingnya, menggeleng pelan. Mengingat-ingat tentang mereka bertiga—Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto—tentu saja membawa kepedihan tersendiri untuk hatinya. Sakura yang dulu, yang sedang tertawa dengan mahkota bunga di kepalanya bersama adiknya dan Naruto berbeda sekali dengan Sakura yang kini ada di depan matanya. Ia terlihat... menyedihkan, dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya membasahi pipinya, bola mata gioknya yang meredup, dan bibir yang berdarah di ujungnya karena terlalu sering digigit untuk menahan limpahan air mata.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura sayang. Sasuke... Sasuke tak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa sekarang. Ia setengah gila, nyaris membunuh dirinya sendiri kalau saja seorang suster tak melihatnya tadi." ucap Itachi sedih.

"Aku harus mencoba, aku mohon..."

"Kau tak akan mengenalinya, Sakura..."

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum mencoba. Itachi-_nii_... kumohon..."

Pada akhirnya si sulung Uchiha itu harus puas melihat Sakura yang kembali menangis kencang. Gadis itu sudah memasuki kamar Sasuke, dan langsung diteriaki oleh adiknya. "Keluar! Keluar kau! Aku tak butuh siapa-siapa!" Untuk kedua kalinya, dunia seorang Haruno Sakura terasa hancur di hadapannya sendiri.

* * *

><p><em>"If i never see you again, i will always carry you inside, outside. On my fingertips and at brain edges. And in centers centers of what i am of what remains." -Charles Bukowski<em>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke baik-baik saja." Itachi tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan pikiran milik Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak ingin lagi melihat Sakura yang menangis kencang di hadapannya. Cukup sekali. Cukup satu kali dalam hidupnya yang sanggup membuat dirinya hancur seketika pula, seperti hancurnya gadis itu sendiri.<p>

"Ak-"

"Sakura." Suara baritone milik Sasori terdengar, membuat kedua manusia itu menengok ke arah pemilik suara. Sakura buru-buru membelakanginya, menghapus air mata yang masih menggenang di emeraldnya. Sasori jelas tak boleh melihatnya menangis, apalagi setelah bertemu dengan Itachi. Nanti malah dia mikir yang tidak-tidak, setidaknya itulah isi pikiran Sakura.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sasori." Itachi melempar senyumannya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kaku oleh pemuda bermarga Akasuna tersebut. Sasori menarik tangan kanan Sakura, membuat gadis itu terpaksa berada di samping kirinya. Sekilas bisa dilihatnya kalau Sakura masih sibuk mengusap-usap matanya. Apakah gadis itu menangis? Pasti iya, karena matanya sembab. Tapi apa yang membuatnya menangis? Masa melihat Itachi saja sampe sebegitunya? Ia yakin pasti ada yang tidak beres dan dia jelas akan mencecar Haruno itu dengan banyak pertanyaan nanti.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Sakura yang sudah selesai mengusap matanya, kini memandang kedua laki-laki di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oh, iya. Kami saling mengenal saat kuliah dulu, satu geng malah. Tapi Sasori ini _kouhai_ ku dulu di kampus." terang Itachi. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa membulatkan mulutnya, dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasori diam saja daritadi. Boro-boro marah, cemburu, atau apalah gitu, laki-laki yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suami sahnya malah diam saja.

Melihat situasi yang tampak tidak enak tersebut, Itachi pada akhirnya mengalah. Ia pergi dengan alasan ingin mengucapkan selamat terlebih dahulu kepada Hidan yang tengah tersenyum sumringah kepada beberapa tamu sembari mengucapkan terimakasih. Sakura sih, sebenarnya ingin ikut Itachi saja mengingat Sasori kini sepertinya sedang ber-_mood_ jelek, tapi langsung ia buang jauh-jauh pemikirannya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, kan Sasori yang membawanya kesini. Dia disini untuk menjadi pendamping Sasori, bukan menjadi pendamping Itachi. Jadi ia berusaha senormal mungkin bersikap di dekat pemuda itu, meskipun nyatanya tetap tak menyenangkan berada di dekat Sasori saat pikirannya justru melayang ke dua kakak beradik Uchiha serta Naruto.

Dirinya merasa sedikit tersentak tatkala tangan besar milik Sasori memegang pergelangan tangannya, dan menuntun agar tangannya kembali menggandeng lengan pemuda itu sendiri. "Aku tak akan menanyakannya, kalau kau memang tak ingin cerita," suara beratnya mulai memasuki gendang telinga Sakura. Sesaat, bola mata _hazel_ itu kelihatan seperti sedang memperhatikan para undangan pernikahan Hidan, tapi jelas bisa terlihat oleh Sakura kalau Sasori menghindari tatapannya.

",tapi kau harus tahu Sakura. Mencintai seseorang yang sama sekali tak kau **kenal**, adalah hal yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh siapapun."

.

.

Sasori dan Sakura baru pulang dari pesta pernikahan Hidan ketika para tamu sudah tinggal sedikit tersisa. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang kini terus-terusan berdengung di telinga milik si gadis musim semi, pemuda itu tak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Ia bersikap seperti biasa, seolah-olah kalimat tadi tak pernah keluar dari bibirnya. Berkali-kali Sakura melihat Sasori tertawa begitu lebar bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, yang ternyata beberapa diantaranya merupakan kenalan Sakura juga.

Ada Itachi, ada Deidara—kakak sepupu Ino,sahabat karibnya saat ngampus dulu yang ternyata mengajak Ino juga, lalu ada Konan—yang merupakan istri Pein dan salah satu seniornya dulu di kampus. Awalnya Sakura sendiri ragu apakah ia bisa akrab dengan sekumpulan geng Sasori itu, ditambah saat melihat sosok Kisame dan Kakuzu yang jangkung dan berwajah sangar. Tetapi setelah cukup lama berbincang-bincang, ia bisa memahami mengapa Sasori bisa betah sekali dengan mereka.

Bahkan berkali-kali Kakuzu mengajaknya ikut taruhan, yang jelas langsung dipelototi oleh Sasori. Pemuda bersurai merah _maroon_ itu terus-terusan menariknya agar berdiri di dekatnya, seolah-olah ia bisa saja hilang kalau jauh-jauh darinya. Zetsu yang paling sedikit bicara juga ternyata merupakan pemuda yang enak diajak berbincang. Laki-laki dengan kulit pucat serta surai hijau cerah itu sedikit-banyak berbicara tentang tumbuhan-tumbuhan obat yang belum Sakura ketahui sebelumnya. Ah, Sakura sekarang rasanya mulai menikmati pesta ini secara sungguhan, saat pada akhirnya ia dan Sasori harus segera pulang dengan alasan sudah larut malam.

Di mobil, laki-laki itu sama sekali tak berkata apa-apa. Ia memang banyak tertawa tadi bersama sahabat-sahabatnya tapi jelas kalau saat ini, ia malah mendiamkan Sakura. Waktu terasa begitu lama bagi Sakura, meskipun jalanan sama sekali tak macet mengingat ini sudah tengah malam. Gadis itu tak berniat sedikitpun untuk sekedar menyetel radio atau apapun yang bisa memecah keheningan karena dirinya sendiri pun tengah larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Kira-kira bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang?

.

.

_"You can love someone so much... But you can never love people as much as you can miss them." -John Green_

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jeng jeng! Heuheu maaf ya kalo saya update ini cepet banget sementara fic-fic lain terlantarkan, soalnya ide buat fic ini tuh kayak ngalir terus. Buat yang nunggu La La Love, agak sabar sedikit ya abisnya yaampun otak saya macet mulu tiap kali ngeliat wajah ganteng suami saya a.k.a Tom Felton *digampar* **

**Di chapter ini juga saya mau jelasin seluk beluk masa lalu Sakura, tapi emang paling detailnya disini jadi maaf kalo Sasori sedikit tersingkirkan heuheuheu. Niatnya sih pengen bikin masa lalu yang sedih, cuman nggak tau deh ini fail apa engga masa lalunya. Saya sendiri sebenernya bingung mau masangin Sakura sama siapa. Ide Sakura sama Sasuke tuh udah menghantui saya buat ditulis, jadi dengan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya saya kasih tau kalo fic ini BELUM PASTI berujung sama SASOSAKU. Tapi ya emang kemungkinan besarnya sama Sasori kok, hanya dibuat susah aja biar keliatan perjuangan Sasorinya. Saya harap readers sekalian bisa paham dan maafin saya kalo merasa di-PHPin...**

**_But_ sejujurnya, saya suka banget sama bagian Sasori ngomong nggak bisa mencintai seseorang kalo nggak kenal ououo, bayanginnya aja ganteng banget!**

**Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah sempetin baca fic ini, apalagi yang udah ngereview. Bagusnya sih review, biar saya tau readers pada sukanya gimana dan gasukanya gimana, tapi difavorite atau difollow juga nggak apa apa. Saya bakalan seneng banget kalo ada yang ninggalin ide-ide untuk chap berikutnya, karena senangnya readers itu senangnya saya juga. Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan buat nulis ide kalian semua di review box ya!**

**Anyway, jangan lupa review buat chapter ini, oke?**


	4. Chapter 3: SAY HELLO TO THE PAST

**Hello, Stranger**

**by GwendyMary**

**with SasoSakuSasu**

**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: Sulit dimengerti, Alur acak, AU, Update ngaco, etc.**

**Special thanks to _kazamatsuri de rain, Miss. M, hinatasakura, guest, Mina Jasmine, Hanazono Yuri, Luca Marvell, Naruto-kun, Eysha CherryBlossom, , __  
><em>**

**and especially _Philaniachen, Mrs. Sasori, Calpa,_ and_ siskap906_**

**THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: SAY HELLO TO THE PAST<strong>

**.**

**.**

_"The future is scary, but you can't just run back to the past because it's familiar. Yes, it's tempting. But it's a mistake."_

Haruno Sakura nyaris tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lakukan tatkala ia tanpa sadar memencet tombol 'call' di samping nomor ponsel Uchiha Itachi yang tertera di layar _smartphone_nya. Gadis merah muda itu menggigit bibirnya, bingung. Ia sama sekali tak tau apa yang membuatnya berpikir untuk menghubungi kakak sulung Sasuke tersebut. Lagipula, apa yang ingin dibicarakannya?

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya bergerak kesana-kemari, tak sengaja menginjak beberapa rumput yang baru saja ditanam di taman rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Beberapa tukang kebun yang melihat aksi injak-menginjak Sakura hanya bisa menatap nanar, terlalu takut untuk menegur dokter muda yang jadi kesayangan direktur rumah sakit yang galaknya bukan main, Senju Tsunade.

Jam istirahat Sakura akan habis beberapa menit lagi, dan Itachi sama sekali belum mengangkat teleponnya. Barulah setelah 2 menit setengah, sebuah suara berat terdengar dari seberang sana. Diam-diam, Sakura bisa menghela nafas lega.

"_Moshi_-_moshi _Sakura? Ada apa? Tumben menghubungiku." tanya Itachi jenaka.

"A-ah! Itu… aku berpikir untuk—" Sakura tak melanjutkan kalimatnya atau mungkin tak tau apakah ia sedang mabuk parah sampai berani melakukan ini. Ia berkali-kali memejamkan matanya, berpikir keras apakah ini hal yang benar untuk dilakukan.

Tetapi sedetik kemudian, kalimat itu dengan lancar mengalir dari bibirnya. "—aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

Suara ketukan dari hak tinggi milik Sakura terdengar begitu jelas di halaman luas kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Kediaman itu begitu sunyi, nyaris tak terdengar apapun. Sesaat, emerald Sakura menatap sendu ke arah sebuah pohon Gingko biloba yang tampak tengah menggugurkan beberapa daunnya ke tanah. Gingko biloba, simbol harapan masyarakat Jepang sejak ditemukannya 6 pohon Gingko biloba yang masih hidup sampai sekarang setelah pemboman di Hiroshima.

Harapan.

Sakura mendengus. Terakhir kali ia mempercayai harapan adalah terakhir kalinya ia melihat wajah damai milik sahabat masa kecilnya, Uzumaki Naruto, sebelum dikuburkan dengan tata cara militer.

Pada akhirnya, gadis itu sampai di depan pintu ek besar kecoklatan yang terlihat mewah. Itachi bilang ia bisa saja langsung mampir ke rumah kapanpun yang ia mau. Laki-laki itu juga sempat meminta maaf tadi karena tak bisa menemaninya dikarenakan tumpukan pekerjaan di meja kantornya. Ah, kapan terakhir kalinya ia mengetuk pintu indah ini? Mungkin sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu saat kepergian Sasuke dan Naruto untuk bertugas. Baru saja saat Sakura hendak mengetuk pintu kediaman Uchiha untuk sekedar formalitas, seseorang sudah membukakan pintunya. Uchiha Mikoto, dengan senyuman sendunya menatap Sakura yang membeku di hadapannya.

Kemana senyuman wanita cantik keluarga Uchiha ini? Sakura sungguh nyaris tak mengenalnya lagi. Belum sempat bagi dirinya untuk mengucapkan salam atau apapun, Ibu dari dua bersaudara Uchiha itu segera memeluk Sakura.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, puteri kecilku?" bisiknya sedih di telinga Sakura yang secara otomatis mengeratkan pelukannya. Bola matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca sekarang mendengar panggilan kesayangan dari Mikoto yang sudah dikenalnya sejak ia masih bocah ingusan dahulu. Dalam hati menyesali tindakan pengecutnya dulu ketika ia malah memilih menutup rapat-rapat pintu masa lalunya dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Ia seharusnya sadar kalau beban yang ditanggung Mikoto jauh lebih berat darinya. Menghadapi kalau anakmu seketika menjadi jauh lebih tertutup dan memilih untuk tidak mengenal siapapun pasti jelas telah merobek hati wanita paruh baya itu. Dan Sakura malah memperparahnya dengan tidak menghubungi mereka dengan landasan rasa sedih bercampur ketakutannya. Ia sungguh egois.

Maka saat jemari-jemari kurus milik Mikoto menuntunnya untuk masuk ke rumah, ia sama sekali tak menolak, melupakan keinginannya untuk pergi yang sempat terlintas tadi. "Apakah kau ingin makan?" tanya nya lembut. Sakura menggeleng sopan. Menumpang makan bukanlah tujuannya untuk berani datang ke kediaman Uchiha setelah sekian lamanya. Ia ingin bertemu satu orang.

Sasuke.

"Bibi, apakah tidak apa kalau aku…"

"Kau ingin menemui Sasuke?"

Kepala Sakura tertunduk. Kemungkinan besar ia pasti tidak diperbolehkan. Lagipula Mikoto pasti berpikir lancang benar dirinya setelah bertahun-tahun meninggalkan Sasuke lalu sekarang malah ingin bertemu. Oleh karenanya Sakura tak berharap muluk-muluk. Bertemu dan mengobati rindunya kepada Sasuke lewat Mikoto mungkin tidak terlalu buruk.

"Kau tau kamar Sasuke yang mana. Temuilah dia, puteriku. Tapi jangan sedih kalau dia—"

Helai-helai merah muda Sakura bergerak seiring dengan cepatnya gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa, Bibi! Sungguh aku tidak akan menangis kencang lagi seperti dahulu. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Kalau begitu temuilah." ucap Mikoto singkat. Wanita itu mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Sakura sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamar tidurnya sendiri.

Sakura bisa merasakan kalau detak jantungnya mulai menggila bersamaan dengan semakin dekatnya ia dengan kamar Sasuke. Gadis itu jelas hapal betul dimana letaknya. Lantai 2, paling pojok—karena Sasuke paling tidak suka keramaian.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

Bola mata giok gadis musim semi itu menatap ragu pada pintu cokelat kayu yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu tatapannya pun beralih pada kenop pintu yang seolah-olah mengejek keberanian semunya. Ia hanya perlu memutarnya, ayolah. Namun ketakutan serta gemetar tubuhnya tak kunjung reda. Apakah ia akan menepati janjinya untuk tidak menangis? Apakah Sasuke baik-baik saja? Apakah pemuda itu setengah gila seperti apa yang dikatakan Itachi?

Mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, tangannya pada akhirnya memutar kenop pintu kamar Sasuke. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu terang, karena jendelanya tak dibuka sepenuhnya. Peletakan furniturnya pun masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia masuk kesini. Namun mata gioknya tak memperhatikan segalanya lagi ketika ia melihat seseorang di dalam kamar itu. Sebuah sosok tampak tengah membelakangi Sakura, sama sekali tak peduli dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Itukah Sasuke? batin Sakura tak percaya.

Sahabat semasa kecilnya itu jelas terlihat menyedihkan diatas kursi roda, meski Sakura tak melihat wajahnya. Tangannya tak seberisi dahulu, tapi masih menunjukkan bekas-bekas latihan militernya. Pantaskah ia menemui Sasuke setelah meninggalkannya dalam masa-masa terburuk hidupnya?

Si gadis musim semi memilih untuk tidak berbicara, masih terlalu sibuk menghalau air matanya untuk jatuh. Ia tak boleh menangis! Tidak setelah ia berjanji pada Mikoto! Namun reaksi tubuhnya rasanya begitu mengkhianati pikiran gadis itu. Air mata secara perlahan mulai meleleh turun menuruni pipinya ke arah garis rahangnya. Secara sadar tak sadar, ia mulai terisak pelan.

"Sakura…," panggil sosok yang masih membelakanginya. Sakura terbelalak kaget, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir. Bagaimana caranya pemuda itu tau kalau ia yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup rapat?

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke memutar kursi roda miliknya sehingga ia kini berhadapan dengan seorang Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya yang selalu ia rindukan sejak kepergian Naruto. Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya yang selalu setia menemaninya sampai pada akhirnya gadis itu menjauh saat ia mengusirnya secara terang-terangan.

Sasuke merasakan kalau kedua matanya terasa memanas. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa seorang Haruno Sakura yang berisik ini bisa membuatnya menangis?

"Haruno.., Sakura…" ucapnya lambat-lambat, kali ini diiringi oleh air mata yang ikut mengalir meski tak sebanyak Sakura.

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya terasa hangat di dalam dekapan Sakura. Gadis itu memeluknya begitu erat, sampai ia yakin kalau ia sesak nafas. Dulu, kalau Sakura memeluknya seerat ini, ia pasti akan langsung melepaskannya tanpa perlu pikir dua kali. Tapi kali ini ia tidak melakukannya, karena sesungguhnya ia juga ingin memeluk gadis itu sama eratnya. Ia ingin menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya—kecewa, sedih, amarah, rindu—pada gadis yang tengah merengkuhnya dengan isakan. Betapa bodohnya dirinya saat mengusir Sakura dulu.

Selama beberapa menit, keduanya berpelukan tanpa suara, memilih untuk menikmati keheningan yang tercipta. Terlalu panjang waktu yang telah terlewat tanpa ada kehadiran masing-masing, dan baik Sakura maupun Sasuke pun tau kalau berbicara takkan ada gunanya. Maka mereka menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat, berharap bisa memutar balik waktu agar tak saling mencampakkan.

Setelah tiga tahun merasa 'mati', Uchiha Sasuke seolah-olah serasa seperti hidup kembali tatkala bibir mungil di hadapannya mengucapkan namanya dengan perasaan penuh rindu,

"Halo, Sasuke-_kun_..."

* * *

><p><em>"I closed my eyes softly and fell in love with the way i remembered you: body, soul, and all." -Christopher Poindexter<em>

* * *

><p>"Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura ketika dirinya sudah hendak pulang. Matahari telah terbenam sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Tanpa terasa olehnya, ia sudah menghabiskan setengah harinya di kediaman Uchiha, tempat yang ia kira tak akan pernah lagi ia jejakkan karena Sasuke yang mengusirnya dulu. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula, meski Sakura tak memungkiri bahwa sikap Sasuke masih sedikit tertutup padanya.<p>

Selama setengah harinya yang ia habiskan disini, pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu bahkan tidak sekalipun menyebutnya nama Naruto, entah karena apa. Mungkin hanya sekali seingat Sakura, saat ia meminta maaf dengan kalimat yang jelas ambigu.

Sasuke yang tadinya sedang terdiam memandangi pohon Gingko biloba yang tumbuh besar di pekarangan rumahnya, menengok ke arah suara Sakura, dimana gadis merah muda itu kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Pulanglah, dan istirahat di rumah." ucapnya tenang seperti biasa, lalu kembali kepada kesibukannya memandangi pohon.

"Aku akan kembali lagi kesini, mungkin lusa. Besok tidak bisa, karena ada operasi yang harus aku tangani di rumah sakit."

"Hn, semoga beruntung."

"..."

"..."

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa?"

Gerakan tiba-tiba dari Sakura yang berlutut di samping kursi roda milik Sasuke cukup untuk membuat pemuda berumur 25 tahun itu berjengit kaget karenanya. Emerald Sakura yang tertimpa cahaya bulan dari jendela kaca seakan-akan menghipnotis pemuda itu untuk mengurungkan niatnya yang sudah ingin mengeluarkan kalimat jutek miliknya. Ia seolah-olah kehilangan akal, dan kalimat juteknya yang sudah berada tepat di ujung lidahnya, seolah tertelan begitu saja. Beberapa saat kemudian—setelah Sasuke sudah menguasai dirinya kembali—pemuda yang terkenal akan sikap dinginnya itu melemparkan pandangan bertanya ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja aku belum begitu terbiasa dengan kalimat-kalimat non-jutekmu." Sakura tertawa kecil, menampilkan sederet barisan gigi putihnya yang rapih.

Dahi Sasuke seketika berkerut, menampakkan ekspresi kesalnya. "Jadi kau inginnya aku jutek setiap saat?" tanya nya dengan nada tak ramah.

Alih-alih merasa terintimidasi, gadis merah muda di hadapannya malah tertawa makin lebar. Hal itu jelas membuat Sasuke jengkel. Bersikap baik, salah. Bersikap jutek, juga salah. Sebenarnya mau si pink ini apa sih?

Setelah selesai tertawa dan menyeka sudut matanya yang berair, Sakura berkata, "Entahlah. Aku tak tahu yang mana yang aku inginkan. Yang aku tahu aku rindu keduanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Emerald Sakura kelihatan mengerjab-erjab di kegelapan. Rumahnya dengan Sasori gelap, sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kalau pemuda itu sudah pulang dari sesi bekerjanya di kantor. Namun sepasang sepatu kerja yang ditaruh asal-asalan di rak sepertinya menghancurkan pemikiran Sakura barusan. Sasori sudah pulang, tapi mengapa rumah gelap? Dalam hati Sakura sudah was-was. Ia dahulu suka sekali menonton film-film thriller tentang psycopath bersama Ibunya. Secara tidak langsung, film-film itu tentunya mengajarkannya untuk tidak lengah apalagi di saat-saat seperti ini.

Dengan kaki yang berjingkat-jingkat, gadis merah muda itu berjalan menuju ke dapur. Setelah mengambil sebuah teflon kesayangannya yang lumayan keras karena terbuat dari logam berat, kaki-kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah menaiki anak tangga satu persatu, ke arah kamarnya dengan Sasori. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke kanan atau ke kiri, takut-takut kalau 'sang penjahat' ternyata menyerangnya dari samping.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, gadis itu sejenak ragu. Apakah ia harus mendobrak masuk sambil berteriak dan memukul apapun yang ia lihat? Atau apakah ia harus masuk sambil mengendap-endap di belakang si 'penjahat' lalu memukulnya tiba-tiba? Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk memakai pilihan kedua karena lebih masuk akal.

Maka ia kembali berjinjit-jinjit, memutar kenop pintu dengan begitu pelan, lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar miliknya ternyata sama gelapnya seperti ruangan-ruangan diluar dan masih rapih seperti pada saat ia merapihkannya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat kerja. Emeraldnya berpendar ke sekeliling arah, mencari-cari sosok 'penjahat'nya. Diam-diam pegangannya pada gagang teflon terasa lebih erat daripada sebelumnya. Gadis itu tak dapat memungkiri kalau rasa takut kini mulai menyusupi setiap rongga dadanya, membuat lututnya terasa sedikit bergetar. Kemana sua—ah, calon suaminya itu saat dibutuhkan?!

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura yakin kalau ia melihat sesosok laki-laki tengah berdiri di dekat lemari pakaiannya. Demi Tuhan, lututnya makin bergetar sekarang. Lagipula ia perempuan, mana bisa melawan 'penjahat' yang jelas-jelas laki-laki itu dari bayangannya. Jadi ia mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang tersisa di dirinya, berusaha menguatkan diri sendiri. Kalau ia ingin melawan 'penjahat' itu, inilah kesempatan emasnya!

Sakura berusaha menahan nafasnya sebisa mungkin. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Perlahan, namun pasti, gadis itu berjalan jinjit ke arah belakang sang 'penjahat'.

"GYAH!"

.

.

.

Untuk keseratus kalinya, Akasuna Sasori mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut hebat. Tak lupa hazelnya menatap tajam ke arah sosok merah muda yang kini tengah sibuk mengompres dahi serta benjolannya tadi sambil berusaha menghindari tatapannya. Pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ itu memutuskan untuk pulang cepat hari ini dikarenakan kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan tubuhnya yang tak henti-henti mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sesampainya di rumah, ia benar-benar tak sempat melakukan apapun kecuali melepas sepatunya dan alih-alih disambut dengan baik, ia malah dikejutkan dengan pukulan bertenaga super di belakang kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah pulang." ucap Sakura dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Tangan kanannya sibuk menekan-nekan kompres sementara tangan sebelahnya digunakan untuk menahan kepala Sasori.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau calon istriku suka memukul orang dengan teflon tebal." Sasori mendengus prihatin. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan tatapan galak miliknya, membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri. Biarlah. Biar dia tahu kalau kepalanya semakin pusing sekarang karenanya.

Sakura sendiri sebenarnya mengakui kalau tindakannya itu bodoh. Orang normal mana yang memukul calon suami sendiri dengan teflon masak?

"Tapi kau kan tidak bilang kalau kau sakit."

"Ponselmu tidak bisa kuhubungi. Coba saja cek sana!"

Dengan gerakan terburu-buru, Sakura merogoh-rogoh tas jenjengnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Benar saja, di layar ponselnya tertera 10 missed call dari kontak 'Akasuna Sasori'. Sakura mengingat-ingat lagi. Ah, benar. Ia lupa kalau tadi ia sempat mematikan ponselnya saat mengunjungi Sasuke. Takutnya diganggu oleh pihak rumah sakit yang mencarinya karena membolos, gitu. Ternyata eh ternyata, hal itu malah memicu kesialan bagi sang calon suami yang jarang-jarang menghubunginya.

"Maafkan aku…" lirih Sakura pelan. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Sasori tak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi apa yang terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

_Jangan-jangan nangis lagi dia_ batin Sasori ngeri. Terbayangkan olehnya omelan panjang dari neneknya kalau neneknya itu tahu ia sudah membuat Sakura menangis meskipun padahal memang salah Sakura karena memukulnya dengan teflon berlapis aluminium itu.

Namun pada akhirnya, si pemuda bermarga Akasuna itu memutuskan untuk mengalah. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sakura yang masih tertunduk. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Tapi kau kan jadi makin pusing karena aku." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan kedua bola mata Emeraldnya yang berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya gadis itu memang merasa benar-benar bersalah.

_Tuh kan, jadi nangis. _Sasori berdecak sebal, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Yah setidaknya kepalaku tidak sampai bocor, jadi kurasa itu patut disyukuri." Ucap Sasori asal sambil mengambil kompres yang telah dingin dari kungkungan jemari Sakura. Ia kembali mengompres bagian belakang kepalanya yang masih terasa berdenyut hebat sementara gadis merah muda disampingnya masih sibuk memandanginya.

Merasa ditatap lama-lama, Sasori akhirnya menoleh. Alih-alih berhenti menangis, air mata Sakura malah menganak-pinak di pipi putih mulusnya. _LHO LHO KOK JADI TAMBAH NANGIS?! _

"Kau,… menyebalkan sekali. Dasar bodoh." lirih Sakura di sela-sela isakannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa jadi gampang menangis akhir-akhir ini meski ia bukan orang yang cengeng sebenarnya. Mungkin karena hormon Progesteronnya yang tengah membanjir di masa haidnya. Tapi melihat Sasori yang malah 'menenangkannya' dengan kalimat asal milik pemuda itu, justru malah membuat air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha dihalaunya, menjadi tumpah.

Setelah menunggu redanya tangisan Sakura, serta menunggu kepalanya untuk tidak berdenyut sehebat tadi, barulah Sasori membuka mulutnya.

"Sakura, bisakah kau tolong buatkan makan malam? Perutku… sudah berbunyi daritadi."

.

.

_"The person who loves you most will fight with you everyday without any reason. But whenever you're sad, that person will fight with the world to end your sadness." -Unknown _

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hai semua, akhirnya saya bisa juga ngepublish chapter 3 setelah sekian lama heuheu. Ada beberapa kendala sih emang, dan sudah jelas itu adalah tugas segudang yang berteriak-teriak untuk saya kerjakan. Apalagi tugas Fisika, minta dibejek. **

**Di chapter 2 kemaren, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya buat fans SasuSaku yang udah 'nyerang' saya di review box. Saya sama sekali nggak berniat buat PHP, dan saya udah jelas nulis kalau ini belum pasti pairingnya Sakura sama siapa. Tinggal ngikutin alur aja. Kayak di komik-komik, juga belom jelas kan pairingnya sama siapa? Jadi kalau kalian ngerasa kecewa, maaf karena saya nggak bisa muasin semuanya sekaligus. Masih banyak aspek lain yang mesti saya perhatiin juga. Kalau kalian merasa nggak puas dengan feel SasuSaku disini dan milih buat nggak baca, nggak apa-apa. Saya paham kok.**

**Anyway, BIG THANKS BANGET buat Philaniachen, Mina Jasmine, Mrs. Sasori, Calpa, sama siskap906 yang kayaknya dukung fic ini banget :") Berkat review kalian, rasanya saya jadi semangat gimana gitu buat nulis chapter berikutnya HEUHEUHEU. Review yang lainnya juga kokk!**

**Buat yang mikir kenapa disini Sasori beda bener sama deskripsi di chapter awal, itu karena karakter Sasori disini tuh kayak mix antara pemalu-pemalu awkward sama tsundere gitu dey. Kalo Sakuranya tuh ceria, setrong. Kan jadi oenyoe kalo disatuin HEUHEU *senyumnista***

**Sekali lagi, saya nggak berniat PHP. Semua pendapat kalian udah saya pertimbangin semuanya dan kesalahan-kesalahannya udah saya perbaikin. Saya tau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya, jadi mohon bantuannya ya minna :) **

**Makasih udah mau repot-repot review sama ngasih tau salahnya dimana,_ i_ _really_ _do appreciate_ _it_. Akhir kata, semoga fic ini jadi lebih baik lagi dengan dukungan semuanya. Jangan lupa review ya!**

**HEY I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAZY**

**BUT HERE'S MY FICTION, SO REVIEW MAYBE? ;P**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER!**


End file.
